The invention is based on an electric machine and a method for producing the electric machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,035 discloses an electric motor in which two opposite permanent magnets are arranged in a pole housing with two so-called consequent poles between said permanent magnets. In order to form the consequent poles, a contour is formed in the pole housing wall, the arcuate inner surface of said contour having the same spacing from the rotor as the shell-shaped permanent magnets. A person skilled in the art is given no indication here of optimizing the weight and the power density of the electric motor with respect to an installation space available for specific application cases.